Breaking Point
by SomeHideItBetter
Summary: Naruto cheats on Sasuke with Sakura and he slowly loses his mind while things go downhill from there. Or will everything get better?
1. Falling to Pieces

Hey Guys! It's Alexa again with the stories nobody reads xD

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own Naruto...

WARNING: MAJOR OOC AND EMONESS AND DEPRESSING STUFF o:

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Falling to pieces<strong>

Sasuke walked down the abandoned sidewalk alone. He wasn't really aware of what was going on around him but at that moment he didn't give a fuck. He felt so numb. It was raining and he was soaked to the bone and shaking but he didn't care. He just wanted to get away. From _him_, from this place, everything. He didn't want to go home because his family members would question him and he didn't want to talk about it. Sasuke looks around him finally composing himself for a while seeing that he's just walking into the park. He saw a park bench nearby and walked that couple feet to it. He sat down just realizing how exhausted he really was.

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

_As they pulled apart from their kiss they just shared I heard Naruto laugh. "What's wrong Sasuke? Surprised?" He smiled wider as he held Sakura's hand. "It was fun while it lasted". I just stared silently. "Did you believe me when I said I 'loved' you? He laughed aloud. "I hate you Sasuke." I felt tears well up in my eyes. "Just go die somewhere" And that was that. He walked away with a giggling Sakura right beside him. I don't know what happened after that. I blacked out and just ran. Ran and ran._

_**~END FLASHBACK~**_

That was at 4:30 p.m. exactly. What is it now 7? I looked at my watch. Yeah it's 7. It's actually not that dark yet. I sighed to myself quietly playing everything over in my mind. _'Why..?' _I wondered. I just wanted to know why. I felt my ears burning and then wetness rolling down my cheeks. If people walked by they didn't noticed, it was raining anyway. I jumped as I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket and reached to grab it. Looking at it I see it's my older brother Itachi calling. "Hello..?" I said tiredly. "Sasuke? Where are you? I haven't seen you in hours! Are you okay?" Itachi said. "Yeah I'm fine. I'll be there in a couple minutes." I said as I rubbed my eyes. "Okay. I'll see you then. Ja." I heard the sound of Itachi hanging up and I stood and stretched. I started my Journey home hoping I would wake up and this would all be just a dream. But I was smarter than that.

~TiMe SkIp~

I walked into my house and was in the process of taking off my shoes when I heard footsteps coming down the large stairs near my front door. "Hey Sasuke!" Itachi said cheerily. I made a movement with my hand in some sort of awkward wave. "You look like shit Sasu." Itachi said amusedly. "Thanks Ita cause that's what everyone wants to hear when they walk into the door" I said glaring at him slightly. "Ohh! Something's wrong with you. That stick is farther up your ass than usual." He looked at me. "It's nothing. I'm just tired." I said as I walked up the stairs into the hallway. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower to a warm temperature. I stripped out of my dripping clothes and left them on the floor. I stepped into the warm spray and felt myself relax almost instantly.

I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel under the sink in the cabinets. I roughly rubbed the towel in my hair for a couple seconds before pulling away and looking into the mirror. I smiled slightly at my hair as it was fluffed up a little bit and not as spiky. After I dried the rest of my body I wrapped the towel around my waist and sprinted to my room that was right across the bathroom. As I was closing my door I dropped the towel from my waist and threw on the long black pajama bottoms and a black shirt with white text that read 'You scare me. But in a good way. An insane clown with a chainsaw kinda way' on the front. I walked to my bed and laid on my back. Looking at the ceiling I sighed. _"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered. "What Dobe" I said smiling at him. "Don't call me that Teme!" he said smiling back "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." He looked away blushing slightly. "I love you." He buried his head in his arms. My eyes went wide as I totally effed up on my words. "I..I love you Naruto" I finally said."_ I felt the burning in my eyes as that thought passed through my head. I reached a hand up to the ceiling as if someone would grab for it. Then carelessly dropped it. " Shit!" I cursed as my hand his the corner of the table next to my bed. I stared down at my hand seeing blood roll down a small cut. When I saw the red liquid I felt a weight being lifted from my shoulders. Without thinking I stuck my nail in it and pulled slightly making the cut bigger then it was before. My hand flew back as if it was possessed and I got up quickly to bandage my cut up. I ran over to the bathroom and when into one of the medicine cabinets and grabbed my first aid kit. I opened it and grabbed some Disinfectant and bandages before putting the kit back. I walked back into my room and sat on the floor to apply the stuff. When I finished I felt tired all of a sudden so I just picked the two things up and put them on my shelves. I laid down on my bed once again but this time with my covers pulled over me. I heard my door opening as Itachi walked in. "Sasuke? Dinner is done" Itachi said quietly as he could tell something was up. "I'm not hungry" I whispered back brokenly. "Sasuke what's wrong please tell me?" Itachi coaxed. I sighed and nodded and got into a sitting position. "Naruto..he broke up with me. He told me he never loved me." My voice getting thicker and thicker with sadness. "I walked in on him and Sakura kissing and he told me he hated me." I cried out as I broke down. Itachi pulled me into a hug as he rubbed by back and whispered things into my ears to make me feel better.

"I feel like I'm breaking into two Itachi.." I cried.


	2. I love you

I'm so sorry for taking so long D; Stuffs been happening lately haha. Well Sasuke's and my birthday passed July 23rd so happy birthday Suke 3

**Disclaimer :** I obviously don't own Naruto xD

* * *

><p>When Sasuke woke up the next morning to say he felt like shit was not even close to how he felt. He felt…dead maybe. He felt numb. He gazed unseeingly at the white ceiling above him wondering what happened. <em>'Did you believe me when I said I loved you ?'<em> Sasuke shut his eyes quickly feeling a burning sensation in the back of his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes and looked to his night stand to see the clock. "Saturday, July 28, 8:22 a.m" he said aloud to himself. The raven haired boy pushed the blanket that was covering him away and stood up. He looked around as if he didn't know where he was.

He picked up his phone which was carelessly tossed on the ground and pressed the button on the front. He was greeted by the picture Naruto took of himself being stupid. Everything came crashing down on Sasuke and he dropped the phone to the floor and fell against the wall sliding down. He tried holding it in but he just couldn't. He let out a heart-wrenching sob in agony and hid his face in his hands. He doesn't know how long he sat there but when he collected himself he stood up again. He walked over to the bathroom connected to his room and turned the light on.

He went over to the toilet to relieve himself afterwards he walked over to the sink to wash his hands. He looked at his reflection in the mirror staring blankly back at him. He realized he looked rather pale but thought nothing of it. He walked out and over to his closet opening the door and switching on the light. He walked in and observed his clothes for what to wear today. He pulled a black t-shirt off the hanger and a pair of black skinnies. He quickly changed and walked out went to his drawers and pulled out some socks, slid them on, and left his room. He jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen smelling something cooking.

"Good morning sweetie" His mother greeted happily standing in front of the stove. "Hey.." he trailed off as he walked to the table and plopped down in the seat next to Itachi. His brother leaned over towards him whispering "You ok?". I flinched at the memories and shrugged. My mother placed a plate of food consisting of eggs, bacon, toast, and placed a glass of orange juice next to it. He stared at the orange beverage in thought.

**~FLASHBACK~**

_I heard my door open and then close. "Suke-chan" Naruto chimed sliding his arms around his waist "Morning babe" the blonde smiled softly. I pecked him on the lips quickly "Don't call me that" I glared playfully. " Wait..how did you get in my room?" I stared at him. "Oh well a little weasel let me in if you must know!" He laughed. I smiled lightly at his antics. He stared at me quietly and kissed my temple. "I love you so much Sasuke.." He whispered loud enough so I could hear. I kissed him again and smiled a real smile "I love you too..". _

_~TiMe SkIp~_

_We were on my bed tangled in each other talking. Well mostly Naruto talking and I was listening and laughing every once in a while. Out of nowhere he kissed me. I gasped in surprise and he took that opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth. I moaned and my eyes drooped slowly until completely closed. He moved our positions so he was hovering above me and I was laying back against the bed. He slid his hands under my shirt and they explored around my stomach and chest. He pinched my nipples until they were pebbled and I moaned at the feeling. "N-naru" I gasped as we pulled away for air. _

_He moved down my body kissing, licking, and nipping every little stretch of skin. I gasped as he ripped off my pants and boxers in one go. "Naru-ah-to w-wait!" I moaned. The dobe ignored the cries and engulfed the hard rod and deep throated it. "Naru-ahnn!" Sasuke couldn't get any words out. Naruto moaned at the sounds his boyfriend were making causing Sasuke to yell out at the vibrations. "Ahhh..more..please…I'm so close Naru" and at those words Naruto moved faster. Sasuke tensed and shot his seed into Naruto's awaiting mouth screaming in pure pleasure. Naruto looked directly into the raven's eyes and swallowed making Sasuke moan at the movement._

_Sasuke closed his eyes and laid there breathing heavily trying to calm himself. "Sasu" Naruto whispered kissing his nose "I love you." Sasuke looked into the blue eyes staring back at him and he smiled. "I love you" the raven whispered back, "So much.." Naruto rested his forehead against Sasuke's and laughed. "Not to ruin the moment but, I need to shower Naru.." Naruto chuckled and fell on the bed area next to Sasuke. "Have fun I'll wait here!" He said happily. Sasuke walked into his bathroom and over to the shower, turned the knob, and closed the curtain. He took off his shirt that was still on him and tossed it into the hamper near the door. He put his hand in the shower testing the water. Feeling that it was warm enough he stepped in and relaxed instantly under the warm spray. He reached towards his shampoo to start._

~TiMe SkIp~

_I stepped out the shower, steam blocking my vision. I rubbed the towel through my hair and down my body quickly not caring for excess droplets. I walked back into my room to see a sleeping blonde laying on my bed snoring softly. I smiled and walked over to pull my covers over him. He snuggled into them quickly, "Sasukee.." he whispered and I kissed his forehead. I walked over to my drawer pulled out a pair of black boxers and pulled them on. I grabbed my towel once more to correctly dry off my hair. I walked over to the bathroom again and hung the it up on the rack. I walked over to my bed and got under the covers next to Naruto. "I woke up literally 30 minutes ago you loser" I said lovingly closing my eyes._

* * *

><p>I have a thing for depressing fics but they always have an ending real fast or one of them kills themselves and that's no fun xD So I will just write one meself .<p> 


End file.
